Master of the Moon 2: Reed's Rival
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: A continuation of Master of the Moon. This time more about Tsukiko's past and childhood. Tsukiko can't figure out why Julian is being distant with her and a old enemy returns to exact his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Master of the Moon 2: Reed's Rival

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors or Winx Club! I own Tsukiko, and her family, oh don't forget Klimen, I own him too; that's it!!!

Chapter 1: A Broken Heart

It's been three months since the disaster of Tsukiko's princess ball and everything has gone back to normal; well, as normal as it can be when one is a fairy, princess, as well the Master of the Clow Cards. Once they had returned to Alfea, Tsukiko noticed that both Kero and Julian were keeping their distance from her, especially Julian. Kero she could easily figure out why he was avoiding her, but not Julian. Every time she went to talk to him, he would answer her question and move away from her; leading her to believe that that she had done something to upset him, making her determined to corner him and ask what she had done to upset him so that she could apologize.

That's what she was doing now; running around Alfea looking for Julian, wearing her customary purple halter top, blue jeans, and black high heeled boots. The other girls hadn't seen him, so she was heading up to her aunt's office to see if her Aunt Andy had seen him. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed that it was partly open and she could hear Julian's voice from inside talking to her aunt.

"Ms. Faragonda, is the anyway that you could have me transferred to Red Fountain?" Julian asked casually. Tsukiko's breath caught in her throat; what had she done that made him so mad at her that he'd want to leave?

"Are you sure, Julian? What about Tsukiko?" her aunt said. Tsukiko's heart began pounding in her ears and tears ran down her cheeks as he replied, "I don't think that we're going to work out." Tsukiko's heart then shattered into a million pieces. Choking out a sob, she ran down the hall and back to her room as the door to her aunt's office opened and Julian stepped out, his eyes impassive as he watched her run away.

Throwing herself on her bed, Tsukiko balled her eyes out as she thought, "How could I have been so stupid? He never loved me. Oh, god, how could I be so blind?" Tsukiko curled up into a ball and continued to cry her eyes out. A few minutes later, she sensed Julian's aura coming towards her room and got up and locked the door before he could get to it and laid down on her bed and cried so more. Once she couldn't sense his aura anymore, Tsukiko got up and packed every article of clothing that she owned, created a portal that led to Earth, and left.

Once Julian realized that he wasn't going to be able to talk to Tsukiko, he headed back to his room with Yue bothering him the whole time. Though it may not look like it, Yue was very protective of Tsukiko, more protective than he had been to Clow Reed and Sakura.

"Did you really have to say that? You knew she was right behind the door!" Yue growled.

"It's not my fault if she's an eavesdropper," Julian replied, packing his clothes.

"I hope that when she comes out of her room that she lets you have it!" Yue growled in response. Yue knew what Tsukiko and the others did not. Julian wasn't the sweet and kind person everyone thought he was. On the outside, he was, but on the inside Julian was a cunning and deceptive person, who liked making Yue's life miserable. He hated the fact that he was Yue's disguised form, and the only reason he was in existence; and therefore liked to make trouble for Yue.

In fact, Julian's true personality was the reason Yue always acted the way he did; making it look like he didn't care, when in reality he did, just so that Julian wouldn't have the satisfaction of having hurt someone that Yue truly cared for, like Sakura. Yue himself had always had soft spot for the girl, but Julian was only ever really nice to her because she was his supposed best friend's little sister. So Yue didn't really get involved with Sakura except to protect her to keep her unaware of Julian's true persona.

Julian knew that Yue hated it when someone he cared about was hurting and used that fact against him. Now, Yue's charge, Tsukiko, was hurting because Julian had used her feelings for him to his advantage. Yue had hated the fact that Tsukiko had truly fallen in love with Julian without knowing his true nature, and it pained him that because she was ignorant of this that she hurting more than words could tell.

A knock on the door interrupted Julian's thoughts; opening it to reveal Bloom and the rest of the Winx girls looking extremely worried and upset. Wondering what could make them so upset, Julian asked, "Bloom? What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"It's Tsuki! She's gone!" Bloom replied, the stress and worry in her voice apparent. That gained Yue's attention.

"What?! But she was just in her room a little while ago!" Julian said, his eyes widening.

"Well, she's not there anymore," Stella replied in a curt voice. Julian may have fooled Tsukiko, but he hadn't fooled her. She could tell that after Tsukiko had confessed her true feelings for Julian that he was keeping his distance from her on purpose; only talking to her when needed. She had guessed that he was playing with Tsukiko's emotions from some reason. "Do you have any idea why Tsuki would run away?" she continued, raising an eyebrow.

Stella and the other girls already knew why Tsukiko had run away. The moment they realized that Tsukiko was gone, they had gone to Ms. Faragonda and she had told them about Julian's request and what he had said about him and Tsukiko, and that she was sure that Tsukiko had heard the whole thing and it made them sick. When he didn't answer, Bloom said, "Do you want us to tell you why she ran away?" Once again he didn't answer, so Musa continued, "Because you just had to be a jerk and go behind her back and say that you two weren't going to work out. Maybe if you would have told her to her face, she wouldn't have taken it this hard, but no, you had to play with emotions as you would a violin. She left because of YOU," and they all walked away; their phones to their ears calling their boyfriends to tell them that Tsukiko was missing.

Walking up the path to her grandfather's mansion, Tsukiko sighed. She felt awful about leaving without telling the rest of the girls, but every time that she thought about what Julian had done, her heart ached. Her Grandpapa Li had told her that he needed to speak with her for the last two months, so she figured that this would be the best time to get away.

As she walked up to the door, Tsukiko sighed as she thought, "Maybe love is just not for me." The door then opened and a surprised maid gasped as she bowed to Tsukiko and said, "Tsukiko-sama! Welcome home! Your grandfather will be so happy to see you!" Nodding at the maid and taking off her shoes, Tsukiko walked into the greeting hall to look at a painting that was hanging there.

The painting was of her Grandpapa Li, her Grandmama Sakura, and herself when she was at least four years old. She had asked for a painting of her grandparents and herself for her fourth birthday and instead of having it hang in her room, she had told them that she wanted it to hang in the greeting hall, so that everyone who came to visit would see how happy they all were. Tsukiko's eyes dimmed as she looked at the happy smile of her younger self's face and thought, "Enjoy it while it lasts, kid. Life isn't as good as you think it is."

Shaking her head, Tsukiko went on through the mansion until she came to the family room and opened the door to reveal her grandfather sitting by the paper door that led to a large courtyard filled with flowers and cherry blossom trees, looking into the courtyard with a wistful look on his face. Hearing the door open, his head turned to see Tsukiko standing there.

"Grandpapa," Tsukiko greeted as she bowed respectfully.

"Tsukiko-chan, welcome home, dear one," he replied as Tsukiko moved to sit across from him as he continued, "Another summer has gone, soon the air will be chilled and the snow will come again. Time passes so quickly."

"Yes, Grandpapa," Tsukiko replied, her eyes trained on his face.

"I heard from your Aunt Andromeda that you have met Klimen of the Reed," Li Showron continued.

"Yes, the younger twin brother of the great Clow Reed, our ancestor," Tsukiko replied.

"And what did you think of him?" her grandfather asked.

"He's a very difficult person to describe," Tsukiko answered, "His hatred for Clow Reed is great, but it seems like any normal sibling rivalry; like he would do anything to prove that he is just as great as his brother was."

"I see, it seems as though you understand him a little more than you do yourself sometimes, little one," her grandfather commented.

"I guess, but what I don't understand is if he hates his brother so much, why would he be after me?" Tsukiko asked, "I'd never met the man before and he has no reason to hate me."

"Not even I know the answer to that question, little one," Li replied, "But there is one who does."

"Clow Reed," Tsukiko breathed.

"You know what you must do," Li said.

Meanwhile back at Alfea, the rest of the Winx girls, the Red Fountain boys, Yue, and Kero met up in the courtyard, after making an extensive search throughout the school and Magix. They had met up about an hour earlier and separated into several different groups, even the pixies helped. Luna was beside herself with worry over her bonded fairy; it took the effort of all the other pixies in order to calm her down. Bloom had even called their grandmother on Realix to see if she had seen her which ended in a negative.

"Did you find her?" Flora asked worriedly. Tsukiko had always been a sweetie to Flora and often helped Flora with her experiments; something that made the bond of sisterhood between the two deeper, meaning that Flora thought of Tsukiko as her sister, and her disappearance worried Flora.

"No, nor any sign as to where she might have gone," Timmy replied, trying to catch his breath; he too was worried about Tsukiko. He also saw her as a sister.

"Where in the realms could she be?" Sky asked, worry plain in his face and voice. He had known Tsukiko longer than anyone. They had met as children before the death of her parents and Tsukiko's own disappearance. For many years, though they were really young at the time, both Sky and Brandon had searched for her. Both boys saw her as a younger sister and were very protective of her, and the feelings were mutual on her part, though many in the Realixian and Eraklyon Royal Courts had hoped that Sky and Tsukiko would fall in love with each other when they were older, but that would never happen, not because Sky didn't love Tsukiko, he did, just not in that way.

"I don't know," Bloom replied, worry also plain in her face and voice. Tsukiko, along with the other girls, had been one of the first to befriend Bloom when she had first come to Alfea, and always made her feel welcome, and encouraged her to not give up when Bloom was failing her classes because she hadn't grown her wings yet. The bond of sisterhood was as deep between the Winx girls as the bond of brotherhood between the Red Fountain boys was.

"Where could she be?" Luna cried, as the other pixies tried to comfort her again.

"I can't even think of another place to look," Kero said worry and sadness in his voice. He knew that he was being just as much of jerk to Tsukiko as Julian had; avoiding her like she was the plague. He had heard from Luna that Tsukiko had cried herself to sleep some nights because she didn't understand why some of these things were happening and it made him feel awful. Suddenly he felt the presence of a Clow Card being used and knew where Tsukiko had gone; looking at Yue, he immediately noticed that Yue had sensed it as well.

Noticing the two stiffening, Musa worriedly asked, "What is it? Is Tsuki in trouble?" Not bothering answering Musa's question, Yue asked, "How soon can we get back to Earth?"

"In about five seconds, why?" Bloom asked, confused.

"Because Yue and I just sensed the use of a Clow Card on Earth and the only one who can control a Clow Card is …" Kero started.

"Tsuki!" Stella gasped as Bloom created a portal to Earth and everyone except the pixies jumped in.

Tsukiko got up from where she was sitting, pulled out her Heart Key, and chanted:

"I call upon the Heart of the Cards,

Power of Magic,

Power of Night,

Surrender the Wand,

The Force of Light,

RELEASE!" and her staff appeared in her hand as she walked up to one the cherry blossom trees while pulling out the Return Card. Throwing the card in the air, she activated it and it absorbed itself into the cherry blossom tree. Placing her hand on the tree's trunk, she thought, "Return Card, Return me to the time before Clow Reed passed away," and she was absorbed into the tree, just as the rest of the Winx girls, the Red Fountain boys, Yue and Kero appeared in the courtyard behind the tree.

"Tsukiko! Wait!" Yue yelled, but it was too late; she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Layla asked, her eyes wide.

"Tsukiko-chan went back in time," Tsukiko's grandfather replied, making them all turn to look at him.

"Li Showron, descendant of Clow Reed, tell me," Yue demanded, "Why did Tsukiko use the Return Card?"

"To see the one person who can truly help her understand," he replied, "You know of whom I speak," making Yue and Kero's eyes go wide. Bloom looked from Yue to Kero and then to Tsukiko's grandfather and back, looking confused.

"Who did she go see?" she asked, worry in her voice and eyes.

"Clow Reed," Kero breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Master of the Moon 2: Reed's Rival

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors or Winx Club!

Chapter 2: Answer

Sailing through time and space, Tsukiko once again felt a flat surface beneath her feet and opened her eyes. What she saw when she opened her eyes surprised her. She saw a mansion similar to the one her grandfather lived in with cherry blossom trees lining the walls and path that led to the mansion and many different types of flowers all around her. The many scents made the pounding of Tsukiko's heart calm, leaving her with serene feeling coursing through her veins. Walking toward the mansion, Tsukiko's eyes widened when she saw Yue and Keroberos sleeping underneath a cherry blossom tree in their true forms, with serene looks on their faces.

"They look so peaceful," she whispered.

"Indeed, they do," a masculine voice said from behind her. Suddenly frightened, Tsukiko turned around to come face to face with the man known as Clow Reed. She would have recognized him anywhere; he'd visited her dreams often enough. As he looked at her he smiled and said, "It is good to see you, little one. But I know that you have not come for idle chit chat. I believe you have questions for me."

"Um, hai," Tsukiko replied, "Why would your brother want me dead? I don't understand."

Eyes softening, Clow Reed said, "Ah, I see that you've met Klimen, my Chosen One. He was always jealous of the fact that my powers developed more quickly than his own did, and that when his did develop that mine were more powerful than his own. He would try to upstage me and accuse me of using my own powers to suppress his, which is as you know impossible. Once I created Yue, Keroberos, and the Cards, it was the last straw, he made an attempt on my life, but as you also know, Yue stopped him."

"But why would he be after me? I'm not you, and probably no where near as powerful," Tsukiko objected, making Clow Reed shake his head slightly and say, "I would have thought the answer to that question obvious, little one. He created his own Cards and guardians to destroy mine, and any who got in his way, but now they've come to you, Tsukiko Takaira Li, Princess of Realix, Fairy of the Crystal Hail Star, Master of the Heart Cards, and the Master of the Moon itself; you much more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Your grandmother made a very wise choice when she passed the Cards and their guardians into your care, my dear."

"But I'm not either one of you," Tsukiko interjected, "Yue and Kero still miss you both very much, but I don't want to be your replacement. I want to be their friend, more than anything else," never noticing that both Yue and Keroberos had woken and were staring at her and Clow Reed.

"You are their friend, little one, if I know Yue and Keroberos, and you know I do, you mean more to them than their own lives," Clow Reed replied, "You are much more powerful than you give yourself credit for," as Yue moved to join them and asked, "Master, who is she?"

Turning to Yue and smiling at him, Clow Reed said, "She is one of your future masters, Yue," causing Yue to glare at her and say, "I need no other master."

"I was not finished introducing her, Yue. She is my descendant from the future, a fairy, a princess, and the moon from my prophecy," Clow Reed finished, "Remember what I told you? Her name is Tsukiko." making Yue's eyes widen. Tsukiko refused to look at Yue and Keroberos, too afraid of what she might see. She remembered from the story of when her grandmother had gone to see Clow Reed the same way she had. Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed that Kero had come up to her to get a better look at her. When she finally looked at him, he whispered, "I sense that she bears great pain."

Tsukiko softly smiled at him, making him grin at her. It was obvious that Keroberos approved of her completely. Yue, however, narrowed his eyes at her. He could sense it too, but there was something about her; it was like her pain was greater than either his master, or Keroberos realized. He could feel it as if her pain were his own. When she finally looked him in the eye, it was almost as if his heart had stopped beating for a moment. Not liking the feeling that he was getting, Yue looked away and said, "You are Master Clow's successor then."

"No," Tsukiko replied, making him look at her weirdly, "My grandmother, Sakura Avalon, was. I am _**her**_ successor." Suddenly Tsukiko felt a dark aura approaching and before Yue could reply, Tsukiko pushed the three of them away from the wall as a blast completely destroyed it. The force of the blast forced Tsukiko off her feet and made her land next to Yue, who was looking at her in shock. Coughing from the debris that was blowing around, Tsukiko turned to see her sister standing where the wall had once been. Solara was in her guardian form, and was scowling at her sister, who scowled in return.

Noticing the change in Tsukiko's attitude, Yue got to his feet and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?" Solara didn't answer, only prepared to blast him again, but Tsukiko rammed into Solara with her shoulder throwing her off balance. Suddenly Clow Reed appeared next to Yue and said, "Remember what I told you, Yue. Tsukiko is the Moon from my prophecy."

"But then who …" Yue started before Tsukiko said, "She's my younger twin sister, the Sun," turning to him as a dark blue crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead, and her wings appeared and hid her from view. Once Yue could see her again, her form had changed into her own guardian form. Taking to the air, Tsukiko sent a shower of blue crystals, meant to symbolize the element water, at Solara, who dodged and sent a black energy blast toward Tsukiko, who created a red barrier, meant to symbolize the element fire, and created a green bow and arrow, meant to symbolize the element earth, and fired it at Solara. It hit her much more quickly than one of Tsukiko's arrows normally did; until then Solara hadn't really realized that her sister had become more powerful since the last time they had fought. Deciding that she wanted to keep her life for today, Solara left.

Landing as she returned to normal, Tsukiko sighed in relief and said, "She never, ever, gives up."

"As you get more powerful, my Chosen One, so do the Cards and their guardians," Clow Reed said as they reappeared in space. Not answering him, Tsukiko whispered, "Yue."

"He was angry that I brought up the subject of my upcoming death again," Clow Reed explained, "But he loves you as he loved your grandmother before you, maybe even more than he ever loved me. You just need to follow your heart, little one, it won't lead you astray," as he disappeared and Tsukiko was once again in the courtyard of her grandfather's home; to be greeted by the rest of the Winx girls, the Red Fountain boys, Yue, and Kero, who sitting on the porch by the paper door with her grandfather.

The moment the girls realized that Tsukiko was back, they yelled her name and tackled her; telling her to never worry them like that again, making her laugh. The boys helped the girls to get up as Sky scolded Tsukiko for leaving without telling anybody. Yue remained on the porch with Tsukiko's grandfather; the way that Yue was looking at Tsukiko made Li ask, "Did something happen between you and Tsukiko in the past, Yue?"

Never taking his eyes off the girl that he was supposed to protect, Yue muttered, "No," in a firm voice, making Li chuckle. However, he knew what Tsukiko and Yue did not; there was more to the Prophecy of the Daughters of the Sun and the Moon.

"Tsukiko, don't you ever do that again!" Kero yelled, "You had me worried sick!" Blinking, Tsukiko replied, "Well, you were avoiding me, so I didn't think you'd actually care. I already knew that Julian and Yue wouldn't care."

"Just because you think that Julian wouldn't care, doesn't mean Yue doesn't," Kero muttered under his breath. He, like Yue, remembered that day that Tsukiko had shown up in the past to see Clow Reed.

_-Flashback-_

_Once Yue and Keroberos got their bearings back and looked around the courtyard of their home, they saw Clow Reed standing alone with no sign of the girl known as Tsukiko._

"_Where is the girl?" Yue asked, aggravation in his voice, though deep down he knew she was okay._

"_Tsukiko has returned to her own time," Clow Reed replied, "Why so aggravated, Yue? Were you worried? You will see her again."_

"_I wasn't worried," Yue grumbled, though deep down he was. He didn't like the idea that she wasn't where he was, though he didn't know why he felt that way._

"_There is a reason why you feel the way you do about her, Yue, you just have to find it," Clow Reed went on as the wind blew cherry blossom petals around the air._

_-End Flashback-_

Oh, yes, Kero remembered that day well. He didn't know how Yue truly felt about Tsukiko, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Clow Reed's Prophecy of the Daughters of the Sun and the Moon and thought, "Maybe if I talk to the Kid, he'll know something."

Later that night, when he thought Tsukiko had fallen asleep, Kero left Tsukiko's room and headed to where he sensed Li's aura in the library. Thinking that Kero was up to something, Tsukiko had pretended to be asleep, and when he left her room, she followed him to the library where she could hear Kero and her grandfather talking.

"Good evening, Keroberos," Li greeted.

"What's up, Kid? There's more to Clow Reed's prophecy isn't there?" Kero asked.

"Why don't you read and find out?" Li replied while chuckling. Kero leaned over Li's shoulder and read out loud:

"_When the Moon and Sun shine high in the sky together, two sisters born with their powers: The Moon will know light, love, and hope, but the Sun nothing but darkness, hate, and anger; they will always be apart, for together they will fall._

_The Moon's heart will be torn apart by heartache, only to be healed by the Moon Guardian, whose heart belongs to another, She will heal his wounds as he heals hers, he will feel her pain as his own and know her better than she knows herself."_

Having overheard the whole thing, Tsukiko's eyes widened; she wasn't supposed to fall in love with Yue's disguised form, but with Yue himself.

"How could this be possible?" Tsukiko thought as she blushed wildly and held her hand over her mouth, "But Yue's heart belongs to Clow Reed. This isn't possible!"

"NO WAY!" Kero yelled.

"I assure you, Keroberos, it is true," Li said calmly.

"The Moon Guardian? But does that mean that Yue and Tsukiko are supposed to fall in love with each other?" Kero asked.

"It does indeed sound that way," Li replied, "Neither Yue or Tsukiko are aware of the entire prophecy, only the first part."

"Why does Tsukiko not know of this?" Kero asked, confused.

"She would have rebelled against it," Li explained, "When she first heard of the prophecy, she said that she wasn't going to allow a prophecy to rule her life. If Tsukiko knew of the second half of the prophecy, she would never fall in love with Yue, or he with her."

"But I think Yue is already in love with Tsukiko," Kero admitted, "Ever since that day he met her in the past, though he'd never admit it."

Not able to stand hearing anymore, Tsukiko walked away; her mind in a whirlwind of emotion about what she had just heard and her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe that her grandfather had kept this from her, but he did have a valid reason. She did rebel against the prophecy when she first heard of it. She didn't believe that prophecies really did exist and that people actually lived their lives by them, and was determined to never be one of those people.

Walking back into her room, Tsukiko scoffed as she muttered, "No written words can tell me who I'll fall in love with." Instead of laying back down on her bed, she opened her window and climbed onto the roof and sat down. The roof had always been one of her favorite places on Earth. She could watch the stars and stare at the moon; doing these things kept her calm and enabled her to think clearly and without distractions. Whenever she was upset about something, she would go to the roof and clear her mind. Often she would fall asleep and not wake up until at least late the next day; worrying her grandmother, making her think that someone had kidnapped her.

While she was up on the roof that night, Tsukiko thought about her life. Though her Grandpapa Li and Grandmama Sakura lived on Earth, Tsukiko had been born on Realix and her parents would often bring her for visits, but that was until her third birthday when Baltor and the Ancestreses attacked her home, killing her parents, and forcing her Grandmama Amelia to send her to Earth to live with her father's parents. Though she missed her own parents, Tsukiko's grandparents did their best to not let her dwell on the fact that her parents were gone. When she turned four, her grandmother started telling her stories about the Clow Cards and their guardians, Yue and Keroberos. At the time, Tsukiko had thought that they were only stories, until she accidentally ran into Keroberos one day, and realized that the stories were real. When Tsukiko was four, she had no idea that she had had such powerful powers, but Keroberos could sense it about her and immediately told Sakura and Yue.

Both Yue and Keroberos then volunteered to not only look after Sakura and the Cards, but Tsukiko as well. Normally, Yue wouldn't interact with the girl, only look after her from a far, but in time, he couldn't help himself; he was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. There was just something about her that made him want to smile, to want to play with her, to be her friend. However, when she was eight, a message came from Realix, Tsukiko's mother's realm, that Amelia would like to have her granddaughter come live with her for a while.

Once told about her Realixian grandmother's wishes, Tsukiko had cried and told them that she hadn't wanted to go, but Sakura, though it broke her heart, told her that they had no choice but to let her go. That night instead of crying herself to sleep in Sakura's lap like she used to, Tsukiko cried on Yue's lap. Normally Sakura was the one who could bring her back from the point of hysteria, but this time it was Yue. He hadn't liked that fact that she was leaving either, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

After nine years, none had heard hide or hair about Tsukiko, except for occasional transmissions from Amelia telling them that Tsukiko had followed into her mother's footsteps and grown fairy wings and was attending school to help her control her powers, but nothing else, and no message from Tsukiko herself. She was busy making friends, fighting evil, and trying to get through school. It wasn't until the beginning of the summer of her third year that Tsukiko was heard from, only a single transmission that stated that she was finally coming home after hearing from Amelia that Sakura was ill and had taken some time off of school so that she could visit. Everything just went forward after that, she met up with Yue and Kero again, though it was like they didn't recognize her at the time. As Tsukiko lay there reflecting on her past; she never realized that she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Master of the Moon 2: Reed's Rival

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors or Winx Club

Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was cheerful, except for Tsukiko. She was tired and grumpy, and was giving her grandfather, Kero, and Yue the cold shoulder; they could all tell that she was angry. Yue, for his part, could not understand what he had done to raise her ire. He knew that she was upset with his disguised form, but he, personally, had done nothing to make her angry with him. However, Kero and Li knew too well what was making her upset. She had obviously overheard their conversation from the night before. Once she was finished eating, Tsukiko excused herself and left the room without a word to anyone.

Yue just stared after her, trying to figure out what he had done. He had waited nine years to be reunited with Tsukiko, his self appointed charge; he had always been fond of the girl and her spirited personality. He had missed her greatly when she had gone to live with her grandmother on Realix; it wasn't just him either, Keroberos and Sakura had missed her as well; Li Mansion was never the same during her absence. When Tsukiko was at school on Earth, she was an outcast; she had absolutely no friends. The children had all thought her weird and kept their distance from her; Yue and Keroberos had been her only friends; the only ones besides Sakura and Li who did not think her weird and actually enjoyed her company and idle chit chat.

A few days after Tsukiko had left for Realix, Yue had realized that though he acted like the girl was nuisance, he had really enjoyed her presence; it calmed and soothed his soul like no other's would. Her aura was always bright and sparkly, unlike her grandfather Li's, whose was dim and soft spoken. She was the light in the dark dreary place known as his heart. Though when he had met the girl, Yue had vowed to never get too close to her, to protect her and nothing else, but that vow had been broken, as he couldn't resist her; he had forgotten at the time that the little girl that was Sakura's granddaughter was also the young woman he had met all those years ago at Clow Reed's mansion, the one whose gaze made him feel things he shouldn't. It wasn't until Tsukiko had returned nine years later that he had recognized her as the same young woman, though she looked a little younger.

At first Yue was appalled that he could have those kinds of feelings for the one he was supposed to protect and refused to admit that he had them. There was that, and Julian's so obvious dislike of Yue would have made it nearly impossible for him to even get close to the girl, but it happened anyway. She became important to him, and Julian had used that against him; used Tsukiko's own emotions in his scheme to hurt Yue, though she had no idea what he was doing. Yue remembered how he could feel Tsukiko's pain as his own, and right now her pain was great; Julian knew that and also knew that Yue had feelings for Tsukiko. So he made Tsukiko fall in love with him and used that to taunt Yue and hurt her.

Yue mentally scowled; every time he thought of what Julian had done to Tsukiko without her knowing; it made him want to hit something. Though he knew that if Julian was his own person, right now he wouldn't be standing. Because he was the Moon Guardian, Yue could sense people's emotions and other things about them, and he knew that Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia all thought of Tsukiko as their sister, and the feelings were mutual on her part. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna also thought her as their sister, and those feelings were also mutual. If Julian were his own person, they would be sure to punish him for his disrespect to their sister.

Keroberos watched Yue closely as Tsukiko left the room. The pained look on his face confirmed Kero's belief that Yue already loved Tsukiko, only he would never admit it, to himself or anyone else, least of all Tsukiko herself. It was a long time after Tsukiko had left the room before anyone spoke until Sky broke the silence.

"Does anyone know why Tsuki is so mad?" he asked, shivering, "I don't think I've ever seen her that mad, and I've known her for years."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen her that mad either," Stella said quietly, but no one answered the question, either they didn't know, or they weren't willing to say.

"What could have made her so angry?" Yue thought.

"Could it be that every time she looks at you she knows that I'm somewhere in your head?" Julian sneered, making Yue angrier than he already was.

"I'm not talking to you," Yue growled at him, "Do you hate me that much that you have to hurt an innocent person?"

"Maybe," Julian retorted, "It's not my fault she's so gullible."

"Ugh! I wish we could just separate and be our own people, maybe then you could get the punishment you so deserve," Yue growled in response.

"Hear, hear," Julian scowled. Suddenly, Yue felt a sharp pain that went through his entire body; it felt as if his body was being split open. Everyone else just watched in horror as Yue's body separated, and became two different bodies, one was Yue himself, the other Julian. Both of them fell to the floor, gasping for air, as a spiritual version of Clow Reed appeared before them.

Having heard Yue's cries of pain, and fearing that something bad was happening, Tsukiko quickly returned to the dining room and gasped. Tsukiko's eyes widened, no believing what she was seeing; where Yue had been sitting when she left sat both Julian and Yue, who now looked more like a human as his wings had disappeared and was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Slowly and cautiously, Tsukiko walked towards what she assumed was Yue, laid her hand on his arm, and said in a shaky voice, "Yue?" when he nodded she asked, "Are you alright?" and was answered with a nod.

After assuring herself that he was indeed alright, Tsukiko turned the spirit of Clow Reed and demanded, "What is going on here?"

"Though they shared one body, both Yue and Julian had separate conscious minds of their own," Clow Reed explained, though Tsukiko knew this; it was why she never saw Julian when she looked at Yue, "Both of their conscious minds wished to separate and become their own people," making Tsukiko's eyes widen once again.

"They could have separated long ago, if they had truly wanted to," Clow Reed continued, "Tsukiko, I know that you have been hurt by Julian's actions, but please understand that he is not who you think he is. Everyone he meets is immediately charmed by his sweet and kind personality, but that is what he wants them to think. He is truly a cunning and deceptive person and he absolutely hated the fact that he was Yue's disguised form, and that the only reason that he existed was Yue. Because of his hate for Yue, Julian has actively made Yue's existence miserable, by hurting the people he cares about most. Julian played with your emotions in order cause Yue pain."

"Why would that hurt Yue? It would hurt me more than Yue," Tsukiko asked, her bangs hiding her eyes as Yue shot her a hurt look.

"I told you, little one, he loves you as he loved your grandmother before you," Clow Reed replied, "He may even love you more than he ever loved me. Haven't you ever noticed that Yue is very protective of you, Chosen One? Yue is your protector; he doesn't like seeing you hurt in any way, shape, or form: physically, mentally, or emotionally. He, like Keroberos, can sense when you are in pain, my dear, but for him it is more pronounced. For Yue, your pain is his pain."

"Why?"

"I would have thought the answer obvious, little one," Clow Reed replied with a knowing look on his face.

"Because I'm the Moon," she breathed.

"Yes, because you are the Moon's Master, essentially the Moon itself," Clow Reed said, making everyone in the room, except for Yue, Kero, Julian, Li, and Tsukiko, gasp, "And he is the Moon Guardian, your true protector. You both complete the other; you share a bond deeper than time itself." Tsukiko refused to look at Yue, though he was looking at her as if asking if she knew what Clow Reed was referring to; she knew of what he spoke, all too well. Her mind was telling her not to let some written words decide the path she walked, though her heart was telling her that her path was laid before her feet.

Patting Tsukiko's head, Clow Reed said, "You cannot fight fate, dear one. Your destiny is right before you." Looking up into Clow Reed's eyes, Tsukiko replied, "I write my own destiny," making Clow Reed chuckle as he said, "I know, I know," before disappearing.

No one said or did anything for the longest time, until Sky and Brandon finally snapped and beat up Julian, and continued to beat him up until Riven and Helia got up and pulled them away from him.

"Come on, man," Riven groaned as both Sky and Brandon fought against him and Helia to get back at Julian until Tsukiko said, "Enough! He's not worth it!" making them look at her. Her expression was unreadable, so it was impossible to know what she was thinking. She quietly walked up to Julian and stood in front of him for a moment before smacking him across the face as hard as she could. Then she grabbed his forearm and dragged him out of the dining room and to the front door while saying, "You are no longer welcome in this house. Get. Out," and she threw him out of the door before returning to the dining room.

"Good job, Tsuki," Bloom said, anger apparent in her voice. Nodding to Bloom, Tsukiko finally made eye contact with Yue for the first time that day. Sky may have known Tsukiko for years, but that didn't mean he knew her; in just one look Yue felt like he knew everything there ever was to know about Tsukiko, just like he was the only one who could predict her actions when she was younger, and hated it when she was away from him for any period of time. In just one look from her, his entire world would stop spinning, and his heart would stop beating. For them it was as if time had stopped and they were the only two people in the entire world.

Tsukiko couldn't understand why whenever she made eye contact with Yue that her heart would start pounding and she would have trouble breathing. She knew too well what Clow Reed had meant when he asked her if she had ever noticed how protective Yue was of her; of course she did. He and Kero had been her only friends when she was little, all the other children she had gone to school with had thought her too weird for their groups, leaving her alone, misunderstood, and lonely. It was then she met Keroberos, who she had thought just a character in her grandmother's bedtime stories. She had been so happy that day; she and Keroberos had become friends automatically and he would visit her room everyday after she got home from school.

Then Kero had sensed some very strong powers radiating off in Tsukiko's aura, and reported it to Sakura. He had automatically volunteered to keep an eye on her, and though she never understood why he did it, so did Yue. It was probably more to keep Kero out of trouble than Tsukiko herself, but from the moment she met him, Tsukiko felt some sort of connection with him and would try to get to know him better, though he would always ignore her until one day he just answered her questions; they were never too personal, just like how was your day?, or what kind of books do you like to read?, those kind of questions.

After that it was like Yue was her shadow, wherever Tsukiko went, he would follow, except for when she went outside, or to school, then Keroberos went with her instead, though she suspected he was watching her from a window to make sure she was safe. Tsukiko could never explain it, but she felt safer with Yue than she had ever felt with Kero, though Kero was very protective of her as well, but it was as if Yue actually cared. He would be the first one of the guardians to ask her how school went that day, or when she had a test of some sort, and would be the first person she would report to if she needed help with something, or be the first one to commend her for getting a good grade on her school work.

By the summer she turned six, Tsukiko was no longer lonely, how could she be when she had her grandparents, Yue, and Kero to support her. It was as if everything was perfect; Tsukiko was happy. She could even remember when Yue first smiled because of something she said and how it made her happy that she could make him happy. But soon the other children at school began to pick on and bully her, treating her as if she was some alien from another planet; not only that but every time she would say something, everyone in her class would begin laughing, even if she wasn't trying to be funny and because of it she withdrew into herself and stopped talking.

Not even Yue could get her to tell him what was wrong, making her grandmother worry. Kero who was hiding in her book bag when all this began was the only one who knew what was going on and when she refused to say what was happening, he told her grandparents and Yue what had happened. At first it looked like Yue was angry, and she could tell by his aura that he was, but he controlled it and just pulled her into a hug and held her close, told her that it was okay and that she wasn't weak, which made her cry and hug him back.

Two years later, Amelia had sent a note saying that she would like to have Tsukiko come live with her for awhile. When first informed that she was moving, Tsukiko refused to go; she hadn't wanted to leave her grandparents and Yue and Kero, until her grandmother had been forced to say that she had no choice. She had then locked herself in her room, not even Kero could convince her to come out and the only one she talked to was Yue, who, by his aura, she could tell didn't like the idea as much as she did, but didn't do anything stop it, probably thinking that he couldn't do anything if he tried.

After that, Tsukiko tried to act like herself, but it was hard. She missed everyone back home; Realix just didn't feel like home to her. Her grandmother Sakura had once told her that home was where the heart is, and it was true. She missed Sakura, Li, Kero; but she especially missed Yue. It was almost as if she had left a part of herself with them. She tried to forget them, and move on with her life when she grew her fairy wings and found out that she was the Daughter of the Moon, but she still felt as if a piece of her was missing. But it still didn't explain why she felt that way whenever she looked at Yue? It wasn't like she loved the guy, he was her protector. Her eyes widened when she realized something.

"The prophecy!" she thought as she quickly left the room, never noticing that Yue was following her, and headed to the library. Pulling out the scroll with the prophecy written on it, Tsukiko sat down and read it again.

Yue followed Tsukiko to the library; he was determined to talk to her, corner her if he had to, and find out what he had done to make her so angry. When he entered the library, Yue found her sitting at the desk in the back, bent over an old scroll; she didn't even notice his entrance. Quickly, but quietly he moved to stand behind her and saw that she was reading the Prophecy of the Daughters of the Sun and the Moon.

"Why would she be reading that?" Yue thought as he read a part that he hadn't noticed before.

"_The Moon's heart shall be torn apart by heartache, only to be healed by the Moon Guardian, whose heart belongs to another, She will heal his wounds as he heals hers, he will feel her pain as his own and know her better than she knows herself._

_Their love shall be overshadowed by evil as an age old enemy will make himself known, together only by the power that the Moon and her Guardian possess shall they rise to fell the Era of Darkness."_

Yue's eyes widened; his creator had prophesized that he, the Moon Guardian, and his second successor would fall in love with each other. His mind, which was now free of Julian and his cursed thoughts, was in a whirlwind, though a part of him had always loved the girl who was his creator's descendant, his third master, a fairy, a princess, and the master of the moon itself. Snapping out of his thoughts, Yue noticed that Tsukiko now knew that he was behind her and was looking at him with wide eyes filled with horror.

Once she had finished reading the prophecy and turned around, Tsukiko came face to face with Yue. Her eyes widened; she hadn't realized that he had been right behind her and was horrified and embarrassed that Yue now knew what the prophecy had said about the two of them. Looking into her eyes accusingly, Yue said, "Why didn't you tell me?" indicating the prophecy.

Tsukiko sighed dejectedly and said, "I just found out myself. I only knew about the first part of it. I never knew there was more to it." Yue's eyes widened; he had only known about the first part as well. His creator always wrote his prophecies alone while sitting under a cherry blossom tree and wouldn't share most of them. He only shared that part of it with Keroberos and himself, because he had wanted them to find the girls meant by the prophecy and to protect the Moon from her sister, the Sun.

"Why does your sister want you dead?" Yue asked quietly.

Sighing, Tsukiko replied, "Solara has always thought that our parents played favorites when they decided to send one of us away; that because Realix is the Realm of the Moon, that they decided that I, the Moon, would be a better princess, which is, of course, ridiculous. They loved us both equally, but Solara made an attempt on my life before we were a year old, so they decided to send her away rather than have her try again when we were older. She blames me for it."

Yue looked at her in wonder. When Clow Reed had told them the first part of the prophecy, he not only told them that the sisters meant by the prophecy would be recognizable by the sun and moon symbols on their necks, but also that the Sun would have a vendetta against the Moon and that she, the Moon, was important to their future. He had never understood what Clow Reed had meant by that until right now.

"Shortly after he made the prophecy," Yue said, "Clow Reed told Keroberos and myself the first part, as well as how to find the girls meant by the prophecy and to protect the Moon from her sister; that the Moon was important to our future. I never understood what he meant until right now."

Swinging the desk chair to face him, Tsukiko said, "And what did he mean?"

"He wanted my to protect the one that I'd eventually fall in love with," Yue whispered as he took Tsukiko into his arms and held her like he used to when she was a child, making her eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Julian," he whispered into her ear, making Tsukiko smile.

"Don't worry about it," Tsukiko replied as she smiled and hugged Yue back, "I'm a lot stronger than either you or I give myself credit for," making Yue smile as well before they headed back to where everyone else was waiting for them.


End file.
